Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?
by Who-I-am-x
Summary: Sakura's ready to tell Li...but can one song cure their problems? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Cardcaptors or any of the Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing the fanfics, I'd be writing more episodes!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, and I don't get the whole –sama, -kun thing, but my other fics have a list of eng/jap names.

**Chapter 1:**

**Sing**

Sakura looked up at the darkening sky from her garden.Tonight was the night.

Yesterday, Meilin had called off her engagement to Li, on the condition that tonight, Sakura would tell him the truth. How much she loved him, longed for him, and never wanted to leave his side.

And she was going to do that with the help of Meilin and Madison. Because Meilin _did _love Li...but not the way she thought she had. Not the way she wanted to...

She loved Li the way that Li loved her, and finally, she knew why he didn't want to marry her. She no longer wanted to marry him. And that was that.

But Madison had told Sakura that Li loved her, and Sakura had longed for so long to hear that. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

Madison tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to see her and Meilin grinning like madmen...and she knew they had a plan.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER 

"You want me to WHAT!" Sakura's eyes widened in the way that only hers could, and the colour drained from her face.

"Look, it's _perfect_, Sakura!" Meilin smiled at her shocked friend, and Madison giggled from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, come on Sakura, all you have to do is sing one little song, and then he'll _know _it's meant for him..." Madison pouted slightly, hoping that it would convince Sakura to go through with her plan.

" You want me to _sing _in front of all our friends!" Sakura's fists were clenched so tight her knuckles became red.

"Yeah, it'll be _so _cute!" Meilin sighed dreamily. She may not love Li anymore, but she longed for a love so perfect. So pure.

"SAKURA, THE CHINESE BRAT'S ON THE PHONE!" Tori called from the hall, causing Sakura to flush red.

She picked up the phone, sending Tori into his room with bruised shins.

"Hello?"

"H...hey Sakura...is everyone going to Madison's house tonight?" Li cursed himself mentally. He sounded so retarded. He just wanted an excuse to talk to her...

"Um...yeah..."

"Ok...bye..."

"Bye, Li..."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I...I lo...aw, never mind..." And he hung up.

* * *

AT MADISON'S 

Chelsea, Zach, Nikki, Rita and Meilin were all sitting in Madison's private lounge, in her bedroom, waiting for Li to turn up...and Madison and Sakura to finish doing whatever they were doing...but only Meilin knew what...

The doorbell let out a shrill ring, and Meilin ran down the steps to answer it before one of Madison's maids could. It was all part of the plan.

"Li! Come in!" Meilin cried, as though she wasn't expecting him.

"Meilin! Why are you answering the door?" Li was very suspicious recently. Ever since Madison and Meilin's last attempt to set him and Sakura up. But this would be different. Mainly because Sakura actually _knew _about it.

Meilin and Li sat on the couch in Madison's lounge, with the others. They were soon joined by Madison herself.

"Hey! Where have you been? And where's Sakura?" Nikki said, noticing Madison's prescence before anyone else.

"Oh...she's, uh...coming..." Madison said, with a mysterious smile.

"So, where were you?" Chelsea asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, we...Sakura and I, thought that we could do something...fun...so, how about kareoke?" Madison smiled, and was supported by vast agreement from her friends. Well, most of her friends.

" I am _not _singing!" Li sighed, and Meilin laughed.

"Aww...he's so shy!" Meilin scoffed, causing Li to give her a death-glare.

"Where _is _Sakura?"

"She's meeting us in the sitting room...that's where we're doing the kareoke..." Madison said, as innocently as possible.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER 

It was after everyone had got settled in the sitting room that Sakura finally made an appearance.

"Madison...are you sure about this?" Was her call before she entered the room.

"You look great, now come out here!" Madison gave an apologetic smile to the rest of them, and ran out towards Sakura's voice.

Next thing they knew, Sakura was being dragged into the room by her best friend. She was wearing a gorgeous puffy pink dress (like in the final season's opening-I am a dreamer) and blushing feverishly.

"WOW, Sakura, you look amazing!" Meilin cried, dragging Sakura down next to her.

* * *

"Ok, so who goes first?" 

"Sakura!" Madison cried, to everyone's surprise.

"Sakura sings?" Zach asked the question on everyone's lips.

"NO! I...I don't..." Sakura stopped, noticing the look Meilin was giving her. It's now or never.

Sakura got onto the stage, and as the music started up, her nerves disappeared. She closed her eyes, and pretended she was singing to Li.

**_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_****_  
_**She opened her eyes.  
**_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too  
_**She began to really get into it, and found herself really singing as best as she could. She was _really _singing to Li, now, and she looked away to stop it being obvious.  
**_This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming _**

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Li, however, was captivated, as was everyone else, but his captivation was different. He was so in love with her. He was almost convincing himself it was to him. Sakura was singing to him.  
**_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too _**

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven'tdone ityet, butmy heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Madison looked at Li. He was so inlove with her. No one else seemed to notice. She had to admit, even she was shocked at Sakura's amazing voice.  
**_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin' _**

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
Li knew it was ending, but he didn't want it to.  
**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

"Wow..." Was the general opinion from the group. Madison had _always _been the singer, and no one ever knew that Sakura had such a beautiful voice. But there was a difference. While Madison's voice _was_ amazing, Sakura's voice was something different. Sakura's voice was _professional_.

"Sakura, I never knew you could _sing_! Meilin put on quite a good performance as planned, and Sakura was soon reassuming her place between her and Madison. Before they knew it, Chelsea was up, and everyone seemed to have forgotten all about Sakura and her voice. Everyone, that is, except Li. He was still trying to hide his shock two hours later, when they all decided to go to the amusment park.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE GHOST TRAIN!

"Aaah! I don't wanna g...go in t...there..." Sakura screamed, realising where her friends were headed.

"Don't worry Sakura, they're not _real_!" Nikki giggled, smiling at her friend's fear.

"Ok, they're seats of two per train, so who's with who?" Madison smiled slightly devilishly.

"I'm going with Zach!" Chelsea piped up, and Zachary nodded in agreement. Not that he had a choice in the matter...

"I'm with Madison!" Meilin cried, linking arms with her friend.

"Ok, then that's me and Nikki!" Rita cried.

"Which leaves me with Sakura..." Li muttered, suspicious once more.

"Aww...don't worry Sakura!" Madison said, seeing her friends worried face once more.

"Yeah, I'm sure Li' will protect you..." Meilin smiled innocently.

This was followed by a surprised giggle from the rest of the group, and suppressed anger and blushing from both Li and Sakura.

* * *

ON THE TRAIN 

As soon as they were plunged into the darkness of the ghost train, Li felt Sakura's grip tighten around his arm, and he blushed. Lucky she couldn't see in the dark...

"Sakura, are you ok?" Li yearned to put his arm around her, protect her. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

"N...no...I _hate _ghost t...trains...and it hasn't even started yet!" Sakura pulled Li closer, and wondered why she'd ever gotten on.

"S...Sakura?" Sakura jumped, hearing Li say her name like that. She was truly scared, but the ghosts hadn't even started yet...they were still waiting to go into the main tunnel.

"Y...yeah?"Sakura tensed up.

"I love you." Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Li had turned away. This wasn't part of the plan.

"W...what!" Sakura looked at Li, but his head was still turned.

"I...I love you..." Li still refused to look at her.

"Li, when you _look _at me, I'll tell you what I have to say!" Sakura's shyness seemed to wash away, and she was almost angry at Li for not looking at her.

But, alas, he still wouldn't look. Sakura grew angry, and grabbed his chin.

"Now, listen, _I _am prepared to tell _you_ that I love you, but only if you will actually look at me, so if you don't look at me, I'm going to have to hurt you." Sakura stopped, gasping at what she had said. Had she just...?

"You love _me_?" Li looked at her shocked.

"Yes...I do." Sakura smiled.

And Sakura didn't need to worry about the ghost train, after all.


	2. Note

Hey, everyone, just to let you all know that this account will no longer carry any new stories or updates.  
However, if you want to read some of my newer (and, in my opinion, better) fics, take a look at my new profile - the link is on my profile, or you can just search 'Miss Delish'.


End file.
